


Tonight it's as simple as just kiss me

by Felixseo (kafkao)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M, and Felix, lots of kisses, rated teen bc minho is gross for a split second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkao/pseuds/Felixseo
Summary: Felix gave Jisung a small smile, and Jisung couldn’t tell if it was him leaning in or Felix, but the moment was so short-lived, because within the next second there was a dollop of frosting on his left cheek and a hysterical Jeongin laughing in his ear.“Cut the cake, hyung!” He giggled, and that was enough to break Jisung and Felix out of whatever they had tangled themselves into, and push a knife into the soft sponge.orthe three times Jisung almost kisses Felix, and the one time he finally does





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i actually LOVED writing this !! happy birthday Jisung I'd give you the world if I could but clearly I can't so have this jilix fic instead 
> 
> title taken from Something You Need by Against The Current

“Oh fuck I’m in love with you.”

Just as the sentence slips from Jisung’s lips, Felix drops the whole stack of solo cups he was holding in his left hand, mouth hanging agape as he stares at his friend with what looks like a mixture of surprise and slight horror.

“You- _what?” _He stutters out. Jisung breaths deep and closes his eyes for a moment. He could totally play it cool right now, pretend he was talking to the alcoholic beverage in his left hand, or his phone on the table. He could probably even joke he was saying it to _himself, _and it would make perfect sense except it wasn’t the words Jisung said but rather the _way _he said them. Jisung knows no self-love proclamation would ever be filled with such gentleness and sincerity.

“I like you.” Jisung whispers, the atmosphere suddenly appearing to be as fragile as the glass bottle he’s still clutching tightly by the neck. “I like you a lot.”

Felix tilts his head and Jisung wants to _scream, _because it’s this- the beauty of Lee Felix that caused him to blurt out the confession in the first place.

“You like me?” Felix asks, like the first three confessions weren’t enough and Jisung would roll his eyes if his mind wasn’t preoccupied with making his heart rate speed up an abnormal amount.

“I do like you.” Jisung confirms once more, because at this point, he’d probably go to the end of the galaxy for Lee Felix.

Felix’s face of previous surprise and horror and whatever else melts away, and instead there’s nothing but a genuine smile and kind eyes and Jisung feels his heart rate slow down considerably. He wonders why he was ever nervous around Felix, when Felix is just- well, Felix. With his floppy brown hair and sparkly eyes and speckled skin, sure Felix _looks _like an enigma, an angel and everything pure and beautiful, but Jisung knows at the end of day, he’s simply Lee Felix. And maybe that’s why he fell in love with him so fast yet so slow; all at once, but also over the period of a decade.

“I think,” Felix hesitates a moment, “I like you too.”

Jisung gives him a small smile,

“You don’t sound so sure.” He teases.

“Oh shut up.” Felix shoots back, his cheeks reddening. Jisung’s smile morphs into something cheeky,

“Make me.”

Felix is so close, Jisung can see the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile, and rather than nervousness, Jisung simply feels eager and excited to _finally _know what it’s like to hold Lee Felix in his arms and kiss him-

The chime of the doorbell shatters Jisung’s fantasies completely and the pair reel back, a matching blush decorating their cheeks.

_“Hurry up losers!”_

_“These bottles are heavy!”_

Jisung has never hated the voices of Hyunjin and Changbin as much as he does in that moment. Felix shoots Jisung an apologetic smile and pats his arm sympathetically, before he rushes out the room to answer the door. Jisung finally releases the bottle in his grip and crumples to the floor, next to the pile of cups Felix had dropped earlier.

Minho and Chan are late (fashionably so, Minho argues) as usual, but they finally turn up a little before eleven, and everyone crowds into the kitchen at the sight of their entrance.

Jisung had found himself incredibly occupied once Hyunjin and Changbin had turned up. Hyunjin had screeched at Felix’s idea of décor and instead stripped down all their beautiful bunting and hung it back up in a less sloppy fashion. He’d also pulled out balloons and party poppers from his bag (thoroughly prepared as always) and had made it his mission to blow up every single one. Once Jeongin had appeared and given Jisung and Felix their birthday hugs, he’d settled helping Hyunjin out, and soon Seungmin had arrived and offered to help too.

Jisung couldn’t deny that the house looked a lot better once his friends were done with it, but he wasn’t ready to admit that, and instead whined that what Felix had done looked just _fine. _Felix had shot him an appreciative smile, and the fact that no one listened to Jisung’s whines suddenly didn’t matter anymore.

Minho and Chan arrived with a cake and too many presents, and Jisung had opened all of his first, as per protocol. Woojin and Felix had bought him an expensive perfume set, there was a combined gift of jewellery from Seungmin and Jeongin as well as video games from Hyunjin and Changbin and something ridiculously suggestive from Minho and Chan. He’d blushed violently when opening the last gift, and when Minho smirked, he’d thrown the silicone toy at his head.

“I already have one of these.” Minho said, all smug and relaxed, and Jisung thought the biggest downside of the gift was the fact that there was only one to throw around.

Jisung had wasted thirty five minutes opening his presents, which left Felix with only twenty five minutes, although his expression showed he was barely concerned about it.

Felix’s presents were pretty similar to Jisung’s, and he accepted each with a quiet _thank you _and blushing cheeks. Jisung was well aware that Felix didn’t enjoy being the centre of attention, and so when it was six minutes to midnight he clapped his hands together and yelled _cake._

Woojin and Chan had run to god knows where and come back with a dangerously teetering cake, matching smiles on their faces as they placed it on the kitchen table.

Minho pressed candles into random parts of the butter icing, and Changbin lit each one, swatting at Jeongin when he asked if he could have a turn with the lighter.

“Okay.” Chan clapped his hands together to gather everyone’s attention, fire from the candles blazing in his eyes as he spoke, “Jisung you make your wish at 11:59, Felix you make yours as soon as it hits twelve, then you blow out the candles together.”

Jisung and Felix nodded, like the ritual wasn’t repeated to them every year since the age of thirteen, and instead conjured up wishes and dreams in their head. At 11:57 their friends commenced a rowdy, uncoordinated rendition of _happy birthday_, and Jisung had to concentrate really hard to think of his wish and not laugh at his stupid friends.

As per Chan’s commands, Jisung and Felix blew out their candles together, wisps of smoke billowing around them once they were done puffing out their cheeks and shooting excessive amounts of air at the poor candles.

Jisung knew at this point they should be cutting the cake, turning back to their friends and maybe throwing the cake in some un-expecting person (Changbin’s) face, but instead all he could focus on was Felix. The candles had long since blown out but there was still a small glint reflecting in Felix’s eyes, causing them to sparkle in the dim kitchen light, and Jisung didn’t think there was a single moment where Felix had ever looked prettier.

Felix gave Jisung a small smile, and Jisung couldn’t tell if it was him leaning in or Felix, but the moment was so short-lived, because within the next second there was a dollop of frosting on his left cheek and a hysterical Jeongin laughing in his ear.

“Cut the cake, hyung!” He giggled, and that was enough to break Jisung and Felix out of whatever they had tangled themselves into, and push a knife into the soft sponge.

Jisung is tired. It’s nearing three in the morning, and he’d stopped receiving happy birthdays and his own belongings as birthday presents, from intoxicated strangers about an hour or so ago. Now the night was ticking on and would soon be seeping into morning. Jisung doesn’t like this time of night, where even the sky is unsure of what time of day it is.

When someone drunkenly falls into Jisung’s lap, he only pushes them off with a half-assed shove, not even caring if they stay there or not. He’s feeling a bit down as well, with the way that he’d confessed his feelings to Felix and they hadn’t done anything except look at each other in a love-sick way- which they’d been doing for the last decade of their lives anyway. So here, on his nineteenth birthday, at almost three in the morning, Jisung thinks nothing much has changed since he was thirteen, except the fact that he was now drinking legally.

Jisung looks around the room for his friends. Seungmin is in the corner, with Jeongin’s head in his lap and Hyunjin’s head on his shoulder. None of them look completely awake. Woojin is with Chan by the CD player, because Chan had offered to DJ for the party, but both of them look ready to knock out any second. Jisung is pretty sure Chan has been playing the same song on loop for the last twenty minutes, and everyone at the party is either too drunk to notice, or simply don’t care. The last time he’d seen Minho and Changbin they were mixing every beverage they could find, not to drink, but to pour it into milk and see what colour it changes to. Jisung hadn’t been sure if they were drunk or completely sober, as both options were completely possible.

He’s thinking of finding Changbin and Minho at that moment, hoping of convincing them to send everyone home so all his friends can go upstairs and crash because no one seems particularly interested in anything going on right now, when suddenly Felix is in front of him, all bright under the stupid party lights, and it leaves a lovely feeling in Jisung’s stomach, all fluttery and soft.

“Hey,” Felix says, voice as gentle as ever, yet somehow, over the ridiculous noise, Jisung still manages to hear him.

“Hey,” He responds, a smile catching on his face without him even realising.

“Do you want to dance?” Felix asks. Five minutes ago, Jisung was ready to clear out the house and pass out on the couch, with absolutely no intention of getting up till next week. But now with Felix in front of him, hand outstretched, with the most the hopeful smile on his face as he asks Jisung to dance- well Jisung thinks he’s prepared to dance until his next birthday.

“Of course.” He returns.

When they step onto the makeshift dance-floor, Jisung manages to catch Chan’s attention, who stops playing that one Charlie Puth song and switches to something slow and soft. Jisung expects people to complain, but once again, his guests are so intoxicated, no one even notices.

Jisung has his head leaning against Felix’s, arms looped around his neck, and a horribly fond smile on his face, when Felix brushes their noses together.

“I was so scared I wouldn’t get to dance with you the whole night.” Jisung admits as they sway slowly. Jisung knows there’s a large amount of people around them, all different individuals with different lives and low alcohol tolerances, but he doesn’t really think about them at all- not with Lee Felix smiling in front of him.

“I don’t think I’d have let the night end without that happening.” Felix says softly, and Jisung thinks if the red hot of the light doesn’t get to him first, then he will definitely melt from the beauty of one Lee Felix.

Jisung isn’t quite sure how to respond to Felix- isn’t sure if he needs to- so instead he leans forward, lips barely grazing and something in his mind screams _finally, _and they’re so close-

“Jisung!”

Jisung doesn’t even try to mask his annoyance as he pulls back, profanities falling from his lips as he leans away to find the source of the disturbance. Felix laughs lightly when they spot Changbin standing a foot or so away from them, urgency in his tone.

“Someone just puked in the flower bed!”

Jisung knows Felix is beautiful. He’s beautiful in the morning when not even the sun is as bright as he is, when the soft light streams in through the window and hits his sleepy face just right. Felix is beautiful in the afternoon, when classes are starting to drain him out and the consequences of sleeping late are starting to show in the shadows under his eyes- big bags of stress. Felix is beautiful at all times of day, and Jisung knows this because he’s _with _Felix all day, and he gets to see him in his every form. But it isn’t often that Jisung sees Felix at night. Not at four in morning, when the sky is dark and there’s no lights to illuminate his face to full brightness. Not at four in the morning, when Felix is tired but softly happy, still slightly buzzed from the alcohol running through his veins, but not necessarily drunk. Jisung feels it’s a privilege to see Felix at four in the morning, standing on the patio, the only light coming from the moon in the sky, and a lone street lamp that’s so far away it barely has any effect at all.

If Lee Felix during the day is beautiful, then Lee Felix at night is ethereal.

Jisung observes this by simply standing next to him, and he wonders why he was so desperate to kiss Felix all day, why he was so obsessed with the idea of getting Felix alone and kissing the life out of him, when he knows that at the end of the night, it will always be him and Felix, no matter what.

There’s the soft snoring of their friends in the living room, a muffled whine every few minutes, because it mustn’t be comfortable for seven grown boys to sleep in one room, but Jisung thinks it’s beautiful how every other room in the house is empty yet all his friends refuse to sleep there.

The party had cleared out completely by half past three, and despite their apparent drowsiness, their friends had all helped with cleaning up as much as they could. One by one they had thrown blankets and pillows onto the couches and the carpet of the living room, and passed out watching a talk show on TV.

Jisung couldn’t sleep, in fact, he hadn’t even tried, and when he heard familiar footsteps pad out the room and outside onto the patio, he’d followed with little hesitance.

“Can you see those stars?” Felix whispers softly, and Jisung nods when his gaze follows where Felix’s tiny hands point towards. The sky is relatively clear, the few stars that are visible are prominently so, and it reminds Jisung of bright eyes and freckly cheeks.

“Hey,” Jisung calls gently, and Felix turns almost instantly, like he was waiting for it. Jisung moves closer till there’s barely a centimetre between them, Goosebumps rising on his skin when Felix reaches out to place a firm hand on his hip.

“Yeah?” Felix says, voice still quiet, still soft.

Jisung smiles,

“Happy birthday.”

Felix responds by pressing even closer, and then his lips are on Jisung’s and all Jisung can think is _freaking finally. _

Felix should taste gross, like alcohol and cheap party snacks, because Jisung is pretty sure that’s what _he _tastes of, but instead Felix tastes sweet, and soft and nice and Jisung knows for a fact if he knew this is what kissing Felix would be like, there’s no way he’d have gone the entire night with only looking at Felix’s lips and not getting a taste of them.

“Thanks.” Felix breathes when they pull apart, and Jisung’s head is spinning so fast he doesn’t even know what Felix is saying thank you for, but he nods anyway, dazed and in some sort of trance. “Are you alright?” Felix asks, when Jisung remains in his baffled state.

“You’re really pretty this close.” Jisung blurts out, instead of something normal like _yes I’m okay, _but luckily Felix only laughs, shaking his head as he pulls Jisung closer once more,

“You’re cute Jisung.”

Jisung knows Felix is beautiful. He’s beautiful at dawn and he’s beautiful at daybreak, and he’s absolutely stunning when the sun is setting and when the sun is asleep. But Jisung learns that no Felix is more beautiful, than a Felix with messy hair and bright eyes and swollen lips, a Felix so close he feels more like a dream than reality.

Lee Felix is beautiful in every essence of the word, and Han Jisung is more than ready to explore it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you not tired?”
> 
> Jisung stretches his arms and places them behind his head before he catches Felix’s gaze,  
“Tired? Why would I be tired?”
> 
> “We literally stayed up till 4am partying, then woke up at the ass crack of dawn to drive all the way down here- and you want to do things?”
> 
> Jisung shrugs, fingers twisting together, and Felix notices he’s suddenly- shy?
> 
> “It’s your birthday.” Jisung says eventually, “I want it to be special.”
> 
> or
> 
> Felix and Jisung spend quality birthday time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eep heres pt.2 hope u guys like it. Happy Birthday Felix i love u !!

“Shit, this place is huge.”

Felix laughs as Jisung drops his bags in the doorway, watching the way he bounces around the cottage, eyes as bright as the spotlights that shine from the kitchen.

“It’s pretty spacey.” Felix admits, as humbly as possible. The truth is, he’s been here a few times before, when his parents had rented this place out to various couples for vacations. He’d always been here to clean up after messy visitors, taking out the trash and scrubbing the skirting boards, only for the cottage to be locked up until the following summer. Felix is glad his birthday falls just after summer, and after many months of begging and pleading he’d managed to get permission off his parents to spend two nights here with Jisung, as a birthday present for them both.

“Let’s check it out!” Felix hears Jisung yell from somewhere deep within the living room, and Felix can’t help but laugh again at the excitement in his boyfriend’s voice. Sure, he’d initially thought they’d be spending their weekend here in a totally platonic way- in fact he’d even planned a few trips for them to take around the local area, but then Jisung had confessed to him on Saturday evening, and Felix had been eager for them to have their own little vacation together. He was also happy that just because they were dating, it didn’t mean he had to change any of the things he had planned.

Felix is just about done lugging the last suitcase through the door when his eyes catch on something in the living room, he’s sure wasn’t there when they had first arrived.

On the couch, is a brown tabby cat, curled up into the corner, fast asleep. Felix gasps when he realises what it is, and immediately begins to wonder how it even got into the house in the first place. He’s pretty sure the cottage had been locked up since the last guests left over a month ago, and yet here’s a whole cat sleeping soundly, like the entirety of the building belongs to it. Felix doesn’t doubt that he will have little control over things when there’s a cat making orders and sleeping on his couch- but he decides he ultimately does not mind a single bit.

Felix’s efforts to leave the cat undisturbed are completely wasted when Jisung comes rushing down the stairs, out of breath, eyes burning bright with fervour.

“Felix!” He yells, as if the cottage covers the span of an entire island, and there’s no way Felix won’t hear him if he doesn’t scream his name at the top of his lungs. Felix turns calmly away from the cat, which is starting to stir, to entertain whatever his information his chaotic boyfriend has found now, “There’s a whole second floor!”

It turns out Jisung’s excitement for the second floor is very short-lived once Felix points out there’s absolutely nothing but a staircase that leads straight into a big bedroom, which connects to an en-suite. Nevertheless, Jisung only pouts for a minute before he kicks off his shoes and jumps onto the queen-sized bed, with very little grace.

_“Jisung,” _Felix groans, watching the way Jisung has completely crumpled the sheets beneath him.

“This is such a great size.” Jisung grins, ignoring Felix’s whines completely, “We can do… so much on here.”

Felix shakes his head as he approaches the bed, perching lightly on the edge before responding in a teasing tone,

“Oh yeah? So much of what?”

Jisung’s cheeks flush incredibly red, and Felix has to hide the smile that will break out any second if he doesn’t control it,

“Like breakfast!” Jisung tries to amend, “Like so much breakfast.”

Felix allows the smile to break out, then leans back so his head rests on Jisung’s thighs,

“So much breakfast sounds good.” He says, voice still teasing, still smug.

“Oh shut up.” Jisung jostles him by moving his leg, but it’s done in such a gentle manner, Felix barely shifts. “What do you have lined up for us today?”

Felix raises his eyebrows, rolling his eyes all the way up so he can see Jisung whose expression sits totally serious (or as serious as one Han Jisung can get.)

“Are you not tired?”

Jisung stretches his arms and places them behind his head before he catches Felix’s gaze,

“Tired? Why would I be tired?”

“We literally stayed up till 4am partying, then woke up at the ass crack of dawn to drive all the way down here- and you want to _do _things?”

Jisung shrugs, fingers twisting together, and Felix notices he’s suddenly- shy?

“It’s your birthday.” Jisung says eventually, “I want it to be special.”

Felix’s bright smile shifts into something soft, something fond, as he turns so his head lays next to Jisung’s. Felix drapes an arm over Jisung’s waist, and nuzzles into his neck- a position so familiar, even in their friendship days,

“Jisung.” Felix says softly, lips brushing against Jisung’s neck, “As long as you’re here, it’s special.”

Jisung giggles, in the childish way he does when he’s embarrassed, and clutches Felix back equally tight,

“Cheesy.”

They nap. A lot. Felix thinks he drifts in and out of sleep for a good few hours, deciding that waking up just isn’t worth it, every time he thinks about opening his eyes. Finally, the warmth from next to him moves away, and Felix has no choice but to call Jisung’s name in the whiniest voice he can manage.

Jisung is half way across the room if his laugh is anything to go by, and Felix decides that maybe it _is _time to wake up.

To Felix’s surprise there’s no sunshine streaking through the windows like it had been when they first fell asleep, in fact Jisung has flicked the light on, and the first few signs of evening are starting to show in the dim sky.

“Oh Jesus.” Felix groans as he rolls over and promptly falls out of the large bed, taking his phone with him as he drops to the floor.

“Lix? Baby are you okay?” Jisung’s worried voice carries through the room, and Felix has to shove his face into the soft, expensive carpet to hide his blush at the fact that Jisung just called him _baby._

“I’m fine.” Felix responds, words muffled by the carpet that he pretty much has a mouthful of. Felix ignores the way his stomach feels awkwardly cramped underneath him, as well as the bruise that’s definitely forming on his left shin, and instead wiggles his phone out from underneath him, squinting at the brightness of the screen. “Okay.” He says after a silence, “We’re good.”

Jisung pads over, then squats in front of Felix, tilting his head as if he’s trying to understand just what his boyfriend is doing on the floor.

“Why are we good?” He asks.

Felix attempts to give Jisung a mysterious smile, but he’s pretty sure it comes out as more of a giddy, lopsided grin, so he drops it and stands as unceremoniously as he fell.

“We have somewhere to be before sunset.” Felix supplies, “Get dressed.”

As Jisung perfects his hair and face in the large mirror, Felix makes a quick phone call to his parents, still slightly concerned about the feline resting on the couch. It hasn’t moved an inch since Felix left it, though the cat’s eyes are open now. It meows when Felix walks into the room, clearly desperate for attention, and Felix, also desperately looking for company whilst his boyfriend makes himself pretty, is more than happy to provide.

Felix’s parents assure him that the cat is nothing to worry about, and simply belongs to an old lady in the area, who has so many cats she doesn’t notice when one goes missing. They tell Felix there’s a cat flap in the back door which the cat accesses easily, as well as bits of cat food scattered around the cottage in case she gets hungry. Her name is Marmalade, and she wishes for nothing but naps, cuddles and endless attention. She reminds Felix a lot of his boyfriend, who comes down the stairs just as he finishes up talking to his parents.

“You find out about it?” Jisung asks, and Felix is momentarily stunned because- wow. Jisung looks _wow. _Dressed in black jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket which fits perfectly over his small frame, Jisung looks ready to go out and break some hearts with his pretty face and fluffy hair and lace-up biker boots. Felix has never felt luckier in his life.

“Yeah she- marmalade.” Felix responds, still distracted by the way Jisung’s biceps fit perfectly in the jacket he’s chosen, the collar popped up just right and _god _how did Felix resist him all this time- how does anyone-

“Lix?” Jisung says, and it snaps Felix out of the hole he was teetering to the edge of. “You okay?”

“All good.” Felix stands, ignoring the soft meow from Marmalade when he removes his hand from her fur, and makes his way over to where Jisung is leaning in the doorway. Jisung is taller in his boots, and it makes everything a lot easier for Felix when he wraps his arms around Jisung’s neck and kisses him as hard as possible. Jisung squeaks, but allows Felix to kiss him slowly for a moment, before they pull away from one another. “Really good.” Felix confirms.

Felix is totally sure he could get caught up in kissing Jisung for hours if they didn’t have a specific time they needed to be somewhere. But according to Felix’s phone there’s forty minutes until sunset, so Felix and Jisung wave goodbye to Marmalade- who barely notices as they grab their stuff and run out the door.

Felix has absolutely no idea where he’s headed, but Jisung isn’t bad at directions so Felix gives him full trust in his Google Maps app to take them where they need to be.

There’s a ferry leaving just as they pull into the parking lot, and Felix’s heart jumps in fright until he realises that the ferry is full of boxes and there’s a maximum of four people on that boat. He grabs Jisung’s hand once they’re out the car, whilst Jisung looks at him in wonder.

“I thought you said we’re going to watch the sunset from the dock?” He questions as Felix leads him towards where a large group of people are standing in a queue.

Felix smiles as they join the end of the line,

“We are. Kind of.”

_“Lix,” _Jisung whines, “Why are _you _surprising _me _on _your _birthday?”

Felix laughs, swinging their hands back and forth as he does so,

“Because your reactions to surprises are better than mine.” He says simply. Jisung whines all the way to the front of the queue, and even the captain of the ship looks at him fondly whilst they get their tickets checked.

“You literally sound like a baby.” Felix laughs once they’re seated on the wooden benches. They don’t have amazing seats, but Felix doesn’t necessarily believe that there are any_ bad_ seats on a large boat like this one. They’re seated out on the open deck, the remains of summer visible in the lazy form of the sun’s rays, but there are also snippets of fall trying to break through, in the way that a slight wind picks up and ruffles their hair and makes them grip at each other’s fingers for warmth.

“I am baby.” Jisung pouts, practically begging Felix to kiss it off of him. Felix doesn’t even hesitate as he leans forward and presses his mouth softly to Jisung’s, all gentle and calm like the waves beneath them.

“My baby.” Felix grins, and he’d tease Jisung for the blush on his cheeks if he wasn’t positive there’s one on his too.

The boat starts to move just as the sun does, perfectly timed and ready to set into action on cue.

The sunset is always beautiful away from the city, when the light blue sky unzips to reveal the hues of orange and red beneath it, like it’s been waiting all day to show off its beauty. The further the sun slips the prettier the colours get, until Felix can see vibrantly warm colours reflecting into the waves of the sea, sharing its beauty and eventually bleeding into it.

“God this is beautiful.” Jisung breathes, head leaning against Felix’s shoulder. Felix smiles at his boyfriend, at the way his words are sticking together from drowsiness, the way he’s clearly stifling a yawn and fighting for his eyes to stay open so he doesn’t miss a second of the magnificent scene unfurling in front of them.

“It is.” Felix agrees, just as Jisung catches his eye, both of their expressions melting into a smile.

“I wish I’d bought my camera.” Jisung sighs, eyes straying back to the sky, “I don’t ever want to forget this.”

Felix leans down to kiss the top of Jisung’s head, simply resting his nose against Jisung’s hair instead of pulling away,

“I’ll bring you back here whenever you want.” He mumbles into Jisung’s hair. Jisung clenches his fingers tighter around Felix’s,

“Thanks.” He mumbles, and just as the last bit of the sun waves goodbye with the unspoken promise of returning in the early morning, and finally slips shut below the horizon - so do Jisung’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> wheeep pt.2 will be up super soon and its even cuter than this uwu thanks for reading kudos and comments are mandatory on u if ur soft for jilix 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiixseo) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/felixseo)


End file.
